The House Warming
by beaglelover719
Summary: Hotch has moved into a new home and has a party to celebrate it. AU fic JJ/Hotch pairing.


The House Warming

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N – Just going through my fanfic file and realized that I had this and never posted it. It's just a short little AU fic.

"What is the point of this exactly?" JJ grumbled for the tenth time as they stopped for yet another light in the rush hour traffic.

"The point is our friend moved into a new home and we're all going to gather there share a meal and celebrate his good fortune." He spared a pointed look at his friend.

JJ sighed. "It's not like I'm not happy for him, of course I am. I just don't want to go and have to watch Beth twitter about after him all night long." The blonde mumbled.

Morgan grinned. "Does this mean you're finally going to admit that you have the hots for Hotch?"

JJ gritted her teeth. "Just because I don't necessarily care for his girlfriend doesn't mean that I am harboring feelings for the man."

Morgan let her comment slide although his face clearly showed his disbelief. "I'm not even sure that he still has a girlfriend. I'm haven't heard him mention her for..." He paused obviously trying to remember the last time he had heard Hotch refer to her. "You know, I can't even recall the last time he brought her up."

JJ felt a little bolstered by that news. Actually she hadn't heard Hotch mention his special friend in a while either but that didn't necessarily mean anything. The man was notoriously tight lipped about his personal life. It was something they had in common.

"So, have you given any thought to why you didn't like Beth?" Morgan questioned, breaking into her thoughts.

"You mean aside from the fact that she feels the need to attach herself to Hotch to make sure we all know that he's part of a couple?" It wasn't as if she needed the reminder. She had given Aaron Hotchner a 'do not touch' label long before Beth Clemmons ever appeared on the scene.

"Maybe she feels threatened by the overwhelming beauty that is rampant within the ladies of the BAU." He looked over at her slyly. "Maybe she feels the need to mark her territory."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Even if she didn't hang on Hotch like a leech I have to admit that I find her bubbly personality a little annoying. Like nails on a chalk board. I can only stand so much happy all the time and Pen more than meets that quota."

Morgan chuckled in agreement. "I know that's right."

JJ let out a sigh as they turned into the neighborhood that was now home to their boss. "Whatever you do, do not leave me alone with that woman."

"Jay." His tone held a slight reprimand.

"I mean it, Derek. She just…" She broke off and looked down at her hands. "I just don't like her, okay? Last time we saw her she tried to set me up with one of her coworkers. He sent me an email. She took a picture of me on her phone and forwarded it to him!" The incident still infuriated her. It had been beyond embarrassing.

It was Derek's turn to sigh. Like any of them would ever forget that. She had been furious and had blasted an unsuspecting, unaware Hotch.

"I heard that sigh."

Of course she had. She had an uncannily ability to hear things he'd rather she didn't. "Just try to have a good time. Don't focus on Beth. We won't stay long. I promise."

JJ narrowed her eyes as she finally spotted her former friend. He was laughing with some young thing she was praying wasn't Hotch's new neighbor.

"Hi JJ."

The small voice broke into her terrifying daydream of Hotch hooking up with the nubile blonde. "Jack! Hi! I didn't know you were here." She broke into the first real smile since they arrived glad to have the mental image she was just imagining gone.

"I've been setting up my room. Do you want to see it?" He questioned earnestly.

JJ smiled down at the mini Hotchner. He was such an adorable kid. She nodded and allowed herself to be drug away by the youth, glad to have found a way to escape.

It was obvious that young Jack was a fan of the Nationals based on the theme of his room. He was regaling her with a story of how he acquired the baseball she picked up from his nightstand when a deep voice interrupted him.

"You know, I knew there might come a day when I would have to chase a girl from my son's bedroom but I thought I had a little more time."

"_Dad_." From the color blossoming on his cheeks it was evident that Jack was embarrassed by his dad's comment.

"JJ knows I'm just teasing, pal." Hotch squeezed his son's shoulder affectionately.

"Don't worry, Jack. I know that your dad has a unique sense of humor." She sent the boy a sweet smile accompanied by a wink.

"Your aunt is looking for you. She has a spare ticket to tonight's game and wants to know…" He didn't even finish the sentence before Jack was fleeing from the room. He turned his attention back to JJ and explained what had just occurred. "Jess is dating the Nat's first base coach. He's a nice guy."

"I gathered as much." She sat the baseball back on his nightstand. "It's a nice place, Hotch. Jack seems very happy here." It was a lot smaller than the old home they had once shared back when Haley was alive but it was plenty big enough for the two Hotchner men.

"It's a nice neighborhood. There are a lot of young families, a lot of boys Jack's age. I think we'll like it here." He smiled at her warmly.

"Yeah, I noticed the _youth_ that Morgan was chatting up. Please tell me she doesn't have children." She watched as Hotch frowned obviously trying to figure out who she was referring to. "Stunning blonde, slim, about 25ish." Her stomach knotted at the grin that crossed his face.

"Funny that is the exact description that Mike, Jess's boyfriend, gave of the woman my son escorted up the stairs." He smiled over at her. "Oddly enough I knew right away who he was referring to. I'm afraid you're going to have to give me another clue."

If she didn't know any better she would have sworn he was flirting with her. She narrowed her eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

He lifted his hand showing her the beer he still held.

"That explains it."

Hotch grinned and leaned into the door jam. "Tell me, what kind of line did my son use to get you up here? I'm a little disconcerted to find out my son has better game than I do."

JJ felt her heart pound. The man was definitely flirting. She might have appreciated it if the snake didn't have a girl waiting for him downstairs. "I don't imagine any _game_ is required. I'm sure Beth would be more than willing to follow you upstairs." She retorted.

Hotch frowned. "Beth? Why would I be trying to get Beth upstairs…" Realization suddenly dawned and he was quick to clear up the misconception. "You do know that I haven't been dating Beth in almost a year."

JJ wasn't sure what to do with that news. Her initial feeling was elation - a quick inventory of the room made her realize it was too small for the cartwheels she felt like performing. She looked at him to find him studying her. "Since when? And if you are no longer seeing her than why is she here?" She challenged.

"Well, crazy as it sounds, we are still friends, and I guess it happened about roughly the same time you chewed out my ass for her trying to set you up." He responded dryly. "She's here with her fiancé." The recognition hit him then. "Oh, I bet Morgan is talking to her soon to be sister-in-law. She's a yoga teacher." He wagged his eyebrows at her as he chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Beth was trying to set me up with her."

Her vision was going to come true. "That's very accommodating of her." What was wrong with that pushy broad!

Hotch casually took a pull from his beer and shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not interested in being set up."

He was looking at her again in a way that was unnerving her. "Don't you think you should be getting back downstairs to your guests?" She suggested.

"Nope. The only guest that I'm interested in is right here."

JJ blinked. He couldn't have just said that. She must be hearing things. "Seriously, are you drunk?" She questioned suspiciously. The grin that split his face had her stomach clenching. Holy cow the man was even better looking when he smiled and those dimples came out.

"Not even a little."

She was way out of her depth. "I'm not sure what you're doing."

"I know. I've decided that I like you a little off kilter." He pushed off of the door frame and began to saunter towards her. "You look a little nervous, JJ. Do I make you nervous?"

JJ looked around the room trying to judge exactly how much space was between her and the bed and tried to gage if she could make it around him before he closed the space. "No." She gulped as he drew nearer. "You know you're not being a very good host."

Again he gave a disinterested shrug. "I don't do well with crowds. I prefer more intimate gatherings."

He was almost to her when she blurted. "Okay, fine. You are making me nervous. I'm not sure what you're doing."

Hotch stopped to smile down at her. "I'm a little out of practice and I'll admit I was probably never too good at it to being with." He devastated her with another dimpled smile before stating frankly. "I'm flirting with you, JJ."

She studied him with suspicion. "Why?"

"I would have thought that would be fairly obvious."

She shook her head. "Apparently not so much to me."

"I'm very much attracted to you." He admitted. "I always have been."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you messing with me? Have you talked to Morgan? Because I swear if this is someone's idea of a joke I will…" She didn't have an opportunity to say more as he finally managed to bridge the final distance between them and he was very cleverly showing her that he was most sincere in his interest.

He looked down at her and dropped another kiss on her mouth. "No joke."

Her face was flushed and her heart was racing, but the smile she presented him was luminous. "You know what? I'm a little slow, I might need some convincing."

He grinned as he reached for her hand. "Have you gotten the complete tour?" He asked leading her out the door. "How'd you like to see _my_ room?"

JJ giggled. "I hate to tell you but your son is a little smoother in his delivery."

Hotch shook his head in mock sorrow. "Damn."

"It may be the fact that he didn't have ulterior motives."

"And you think I do?" He asked.

"Oh I certainly hope so."

The End. Or hopefully just the beginning…

Thanks for reading!


End file.
